Aftermath Naruto vs Gaara
by dannieyankee
Summary: Based on the Gaara vs. Rock Lee fight from Naruto. Naruto's anger towards Gaara in a whirl of emotion, painted over with pain and drama. R & R! hint: does not mean Read and Run


**The room was quite, only the sound of gasps and tears hitting the broken floor. As Rock Lee was placed on the floor softly, Naruto felt tears sting in his eyes. He grabbed the railings to keep still, and then swung his legs over to land on the lower ground level. He flew down and landed with a soft thud, starting to run to Rock Lee as tears slipped down his face. Naruto slipped to a stop at Gaara, standing in front of the stone faced boy. Naruto felt uncontrollable hatred and rage, boiling up inside of him. Trying to keep calm and gritting his teeth, Naruto let out a single comment.**

**"You have no compassion." Gaara blinked in surprise, but other than that made no movement that he was intimidated. Gaara stood taller, as if expecting Naruto to continue.**

**"Rock Lee risked his life to prove himself. He was trying to become a great ninja, and he was almost there. All it took was to get you out of the way. You didn't even really fight, just stood there smirking. Rock Lee wanted to be good at something. He was almost there, and you took it from him. You're just standing there as if nothing happened." It was true; Gaara looked careless and unbothered by the harsh words from the blonde boy. Naruto continued.**

**"You wouldn't know love if it was printed in red on your forehead. There's proof too-look in the mirror." Gaara felt a soft wave of shock, now cursing the symbol printed at the top of his forehead.**

**"Just curious, have you ever cared about someone other than yourself? Have you ever really felt pain? It wouldn't be about you being unloved, you wouldn't even notice that. You should learn to. Rock Lee is an amazing person-much more than you'll ever be. He knows strength far beyond _you_. So just sit still and hold on!" Naruto yelled before Gaara could walk away. Gaara made a small noise, and then turned to Naruto once more.**

**"I'm listening to you. I've felt pain," Gaara hissed. He felt anger boiling up inside him as well, but Naruto just went over the edge.**

**"YOU THINK YOU'VE FELT PAIN?! SCRAPED YOUR KNEES ONCE AND A WHILE?! BIG DEAL!!! LOOK AT ROCK LEE, HE FOUGHT LONG AFTER A NORMAL PERSON WOULD HAVE QUIT!!! HE'S FELT PAIN BEYOND ANYTHING A GENIN SHOULD FEEL!!! HE DEALT WITH IT TO TRY AND WIN!!! DON'T YOU CARE?!" Naruto's voice cracked with hurt and anger and tears were slipping down his face uncontrollably, but he didn't care. He felt rage so powerful if could destroy anyone. Gaara felt rage coming up and his control started to slip.**

**"I have felt pain! Don't you understand, Naruto? My whole life was pain! You think I don't care? Would it surprise you if I said that I did care, that I was sorry for that bushy-browed Lee guy? No, it would shock you. Guess what? I do! I care, and I'm sorry. But I can't do anything about it now, can I? I've-"**

**"SHUT UP!!! NO YOU HAVEN'T, NOT LIKE ROCK LEE!!! JUST SHUT UP!!!" Naruto pressed Gaara against the wall and the sand around them moved weakly, making no attempt to protect Gaara. Naruto slammed Gaara harder, and again. Gaara felt a strong sense of pain rushing up, and gave a soft choking sound. Naruto felt his face contort in rage and slammed Gaara once more, before letting him go and breathing heavily. Gaara was panting and shaking.**

**"You feel that? That doesn't even scratch what Lee felt." Naruto whispered to Gaara. Gaara looked up after his breathe calmed down. He was surprised to see a red-faced Naruto glaring at his face directly. Gaara glared at him for a second, trying to fight down the sadness, but it overpowered him and a sad look took over his face.**

**"My mother died giving birth to me. My uncle was angry-he blamed me for the death of my mother. I cry, and not sparingly. I do feel pain." Naruto blinked in surprise. "So shut up."**

**Gaara felt a wave of relief rush over him. Now he had a reason to be angry, cry, kill, and still be helped. After relieving this off his chest, Gaara felt horrible. Tears welded up in his eyes, but he fought them back and continued to glare. Naruto blinked and opened his mouth to argue, but no words came out. They were completely oblivious the fact that they weren't the only people in this room. Kakashi's gaze was still, but he was in no way surprised from Naruto's actions. Sakura stared, tears forming in her eyes. Ino looked from Gaara to Naruto to Rock Lee, not knowing what to think and breathing fast. But for the most part, the room was quite.**

**"Gaara-you don't get it. You don't understand anything, do you? Is that all you know? Your pain? Well, try some happiness. You aren't the only person here, so try to be happy once and a while."**

**Gaara felt his blood boil.**

**"You just said that I didn't feel pain! What did you think I felt, happiness? That explains it all, does it? You don't know what you're saying, and I feel horrible! All right!? Is that what you wanted? There! I'm sick of you. I feel horrible for what I did! Is that what you wanted?! And apology?!" Gaara stood up and faced Naruto. To his surprise, he smiled.**

**"Yes."**


End file.
